Five Nights at The Bests
NOTE: Because I almost completed a page, but the electricity has run out, then I must save a page from time to time, so please do not delete it! Five Nights at The Bests is a FNaF Fan-Game made by Lord Bowser. It takes place after Five Nights at Rex's 2. This is one of 8 FNaR games. Story The game takes place in 2006. Rex Entertainment decided to open a third pizzeria - Sid The Sloth's Pizza with new and very popular animatronics. A Night Guard was hired. However, he must survive 5 nights with animatronics from 12 AM to 6 AM. Description Welcome to Sid The Sloth's Pizza! Rex Entertainment decided to open a another pizzeria. There are new animatronics, which are a characters from famuos animated movies for children, expect one of them. Your job as a night guard is guarding a location at night from 12 AM to 6 AM. Don't worry! Nothing can go wrong... Animatronics Sid The Sloth Sid is yellow and white animatronic-sloth, made of soft material, like animatronics from FNAF 1. He's a character from Ice Age (2000). In the game, he looks same as in the movie. He has purple nose and green eyes. His four finger on the hands are in cream color and they looks like spikes. Sid has also three toes. Arms are thin, but hands and legs are thick. On the head, there are some black little hairs. Sid becomes active on Night 2. He moves from Show Stage trough Dinning Room and he goes to hall, to enter the office. Then we must close the door and hold it, in order to animatronic will not enter the office. If we don't do that, then Sid will jumpscare us. From the Custom Night, night modes where Sid is active are listed as follows: * The Bests (also called as 20/20/20/20) * Famous Three * Sloth's Night King Julien The Lemur (to be added) Donkey (to be added) Axel The Velociraptor (to be added) The Big One (to be added) Mechanics Cameras As in previous games, we need to look on cameras, to know, where animatronics are. Door One of the mechanics in the game are door, but they are just normal, wooden door, which are on the right side of the Office. If some animatronic will appear in the hall, the player must hold door, by pressing C. However, animatronics will try to enter the office and we must hold C by max. 10 seconds, not to try run out of power. Later animatronic, which wanted to enter the office, will go. Power Next mechanic in the game is power of the night guard, which we need to close door. Holding the door will cause the thing, that night guard will be tired and the power will waste. Then he must stop holding the door and take a rest. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Uh... Welcome to Sid The Sloth's Pizza! Rex Entertainment decided to build a next pizzeria, because they think that nothing can go wrong. I will tell you what you must to do, but first I'll tell you about restaurant. There are 4 new animatronics. They're not like animatronics from previous pizzerias. They're not dinosaurs, expect one of them. That's sloth, lemur, donkey and dinosaur. More precisely Velociraptor. First three of them are characters from famuos, animated movies for kids, but the fourth one is based on animatronic from previous 2 pizzerias. Umm... At old locations, some night guards and kids were found dead, but you do not have to worry about anything! Everything will be alright, but I recommend you to watch out at yourself. I think, that animatronics may behave strange. But all you need to do is watch cameras on computer and... I don't know. Maybe hold the door or something. Anyway, I need to end this pre-recorded message. You will succeed. Goodbye!" This is the easiest night in the game. Only Axel and King Julien are active. Night 2 (to be added) Night 3 (to be added) Night 4 (to be added) Night 5 (to be added) Night 6 (to be added) Night 7/Custom Night Custom Night is same as in the previous Five Nights at Rex's games. In that night, we can customize animatronics' AI level. However, there are only 5 modes. Night 8 (to be added) Trivia * The game takes place in the same universe as FNaR games. * Animatronics that appear in this game are not possessed by the souls of the murdered children. * Night 6 and 7 are canonical. Category:Games